Sythe
Sythe is a Wolf Keidran of the Border Forest Tribe and a nephew to the Grand Duke. He used to act as a diplomat for the wolves to communicate with human settlements on their boarders. His duties also had him secure an alliance with one of the Tiger Clans in the form of an arranged marriage to Flora. After betraying his tribe during an attack on a human village, more specifically by helping some humans he had once befriended escape, he became an outcast to his fellow wolves. With no other place to go he joined his old human companions, hoping to journey to the mysterious hidden village of Lyn'knoll, where humans and Keidran are said to live in harmony. From the Authorhttp://twokinds.keenspot.com/characters/ Personality "Extremely pessimistic and easily frightened in high-stress environments." Biography "Sythe is a pony-tailed wolf most at home far away from battlefields and conflicts. Raised by his uncle, he was trained his entire life to be a diplomat between humans and keidran - even spending over a year living among humans back before the borders were closed. Sadly, his perfect human speech and years of education in interspecies cultures and politics have so far gone completely to waste since war began breaking out. Internally, Sythe has a very negative view of his own kind - believing that the war is mostly at the fault of the wolves for provoking the humans in the first place. Ultimately, he would like nothing more than for his life to go back to normal." Appearance Sythe has yellow eyes and a pale brown coat of fur of a solid color across his entire body, including his mane, which is cut short at the front and left long in the back where he wears his hair in a ponytail tied off near the ends by a blue band. His build is toned with some muscle definition that is mostly obscured by his disheveled fur. Like all Keidran, he stands on two canid paws with extended, digitigrade ankles, and at full height reaches approximately 6' 1" https://twokinds.deviantart.com/art/Body-Styles-707972750 http://twokinds.keenspot.com/comic/1008/ ; he stands a full (wolf) head over Flora, and appears to be only slightly shorter than Natani, who is 6' 3". Sythe is most often seen wearing a simple loincloth, in which he makes his first appearance. Later, he meets Flora at her and Trace's camp, garbed in a beige tunic with long, light-grey sleeves and a pair of grey trousershttp://twokinds.keenspot.com/comic/41/. He then appears in a dark-grey robe while searching for Trace and Flora from a town's rooftops; a robe in which he is seen again later. Once the war breaks out between the wolf tribes and human society, Sythe appears during the Wolf army's raid on Pinewood, wearing nothing but a pair of brown trousers with a belt around the waisthttp://twokinds.keenspot.com/comic/532/. This topless look would become his recurrent attire during his journey with Raine, Red, Maren, and Karen, his loincloth apparently relegated to nightclothes and swimwear. Sythe's weapon of choice is a glaive, which he carries around regularly. Earlier, he used to have one that had a wide, trailing point blade with a hook on the reverse side attached to a long stave with a solid iron langet. Later, as a soldier for the wolf army, Sythe's choice of glaive had been downgraded to a simple bladed head affixed by two nails onto a shorter haft. Biography Chapter 1 Sythe was Flora's bodyguard and fiancé in an arranged marriage to help unite the wolf and tiger tribes. However this marriage was canceled after Flora started a relationship with Trace. When he first meets Trace with Flora, he ambushes him and tries to kill him, only being stopped by Flora who says she'll kill Trace when the time comes for it. At one point, he attempted to guilt Flora into killing Trace by falsely claiming that Trace was responsible for the murder of Flora's parents and her enslavement. But right before entering Trace's tent, Flora had a change of heart, ruining Sythe's plans. Chapter 3 After changing his mind about letting Flroa go Sythe tracks her and Trace down to an inn after joining forces with Group B, proceeding to try and kill Trace and take Flora home. Before he could follow through with his attack he is held back by Maren who says if anyone is going to kill Trace it's going to her, yet in the skirmish that follows Trace and Flora are able to slip away unnoticed. After realising the two they had all came here for had escaped he and Maren all eat some leftover pizza together, while also making a good impression on the rest of Group B. Chapter 4 Sythe's has no dialogue but can be seen sleeping on the floor at the same inn which he happened upon Trace and Flora. He doesn't seem to get up despite everyone else doing so, even after Raine barges in to wake them up early. Chapter 7 Later, while Trace, Flora, and Keith are traveling to a port town, Sythe meets with Flora and tries to convince her to go with him back home and continue with the marriage, Flora refuses. Although Sythe gives up on his attempt to persuade her he promices to find her again, with help next time, to take her away whether she wants to or not. Sythe then disappears back into the trees, returning to his tribe territory empty-handed. Chapter 12 During the Keidran's assault on human territory, Sythe tries to help Maren, Karen, Red, and Raine escape but is caught by his leaders. Karen then claims that Sythe is her father (although not true), further enraging the wolf leaders before Sythe and the others finally escape after Raine involuntarily uses a transportation spell. Sythe is then identified as a deserter and a traitor for "eloping with a human"http://twokinds.keenspot.com/archive.php?p=535 as the wolves seemed to believe Karen when she joked that Sythe was her father. A message is sent out by the wolves of Sythe's supposed betrayal and is recived by the Black Market Magic Guild. Zen is chosen and sent out to capture Sythe alive if possible and silence the others by any means necessary. Chapter 13 After catching their breath on a road a little ways away from the destroyed village Sythe argues with the rest of Group B telling them that they have ruined his life. They are then interrupted by a Templar patrol but try to claim that Sythe is their slave in an attempt to protect him. Unfortunately a Kiedran among the Templar ranks recognises him as nephew of the Grand Duke of the Boarder Forest Tribe and this causes the Templar captain to believe the group is harboring a spy. After a small chase that leads to Group B fleeing into the forest the Templar give up on them and continue on their original patrol route. Chapter 15 TBA Chapter 16 TBA Chapter 17 TBA Chapter 19 TBA Chapter 20 TBA Personality Sythe's personality changes a lot throught the comics, originally he is rather violent and forceful, attempting to kill Trace and take Flora with him so they can fulfil their arranged marriage. Sythe continued to track the two of them down on multiple occasions and although both other times he was unable to get Flroa to come back with him he promised one day he would. Despite their marriage being arranged it seems Sythe did genuinely care for Flora and was trying to do his best for her as he worried Trace would hurt her since he is a human. As of Chapter 13 Sythe takes a sudden moral turn after trying to discreetly help out his few former human companions, however after being branded as a full blown traitor to the wolves he became stuck with them. Throughout his journey with the group he became a lot more layed back and jokey, finally understanding and becoming more used to humans. Like many predominantly wild Keidran he isn't afraid to walk around "In the fur" and takes pride in it. However unlike many Keidran who see humans as disgusting he may have a secret attraction to them, or at least Maren in more resent chapters, showing he is far from his old narrow minded self. Relationships Red Sythe and Red originally do not get along, mostly due to Red's prejudice towards Keidran. The two end up on the same team however early on when Sythe realizes that Red's group is searching for Trace and there is a good chance Flora is wherever he is. After managing to lose Trace again Sythe leaves Red's group, although he makes a good impression on the rest Red doesn't seem to change his racist options of him much. Later on when Syhte runs into Red again when he is involved in an attack on his village with the rest of the tribe, their relationship improves slightly when Sythe agrees to help him and his group flee without the other wolves noticing. After these events transpire and Sythe is spotted by his tribe aiding the enemy the two are stuck together for good. During their travels Red and Sythe bicker from time to time with Red still showing he thinks less of Sythe due to him being a wolf. The two's relationship changes when Raine is discovered to be cursed part Keidran, Red had originally showed affection towards her and dispite his views on Keidran he continued to pursue her. Red's tolerance towards Raine helped him see Sythe in a better light and Sythe at the same time helped Red when he would accidentally upset Raine. The two grew to have more of a friendship after this and although they don't seem to talk much it is clear that the only reason Red had disliked Sythe was becuase of his race and that Suthe had never had a problem with Red, this realisation repaired their relationship. Maren Taverndatter Out of all the other members of what would become Group B Sythe seemed to get along with Maren the best on their first meeting. After tracking down Trace and Flora at a inn of their own accounts they originally scuffle over who gets to kill Trace first but when Trace takes the opportunity to slip away unnoticed the two give up and share a pleasant conversation over pizza. The next morning Sythe leaves the rest of Group B to continue tracking Trace down, while the rest seemingly give up and head back home. When Sythe and Maren see each other again, it is back at Maren's tavern, as Sythe was part of a group of wolves that attacked her village. After bargaining in to her tavern he remembered her and the rest of Group B from before, and despite his instincts decides to help them space. During the escape they are discovered by Sythe's fellow wolves, leading him to be seen a enemy of his own tribe and despite his best efforts to dissociate himself from Group B he ends up looking more guilty. Thanks to all this he is forced to flee along with Maren's group and becomes stuck with them for good. While traveling together the two become closer- in no small part due to wolf's outgoing and almost flirtatious nature. Despite their odd scrap as a result of the awkward circumstances that stuck them together, Sythe realizes Maren's cold demeanor is largely an act, and by the time they run into Trace and his group again they had become good friends. Upon arriving at the Legacy Estate, she decides to join Sythe in going to the Beach Room, while on the way she confides to him how she didn't really know what Trace saw her as when they were together. While at the beach party Karen organized the two hang out alone together at a separate pool with Sythe offering Maren some pizza, just like old times. During their talk, Sythe asks her rather abruptly if she would like to go back to the rooms and "hook up." Maren reacts with shock and reacts by telling him not to make jokes, reiterating the point that the two are different species- with Maren confused that he could possibly find her to attractive. However, Sythe cassually responds that he wasn't joking, before going on to point out that Flora and Trace- their respective ex-partners- are engaged in a mixed race relationship, and that it seems to work for them, though Maren is still unsure. Maren is confused because she had assumed that Sythe as a Keidran should probably find a cross-species relationship disgusting, but he states he finds it anything buy, saying that it didn't have to a serious relationship and could just be a way for the two of them to just enjoy some physical intimacy and "feel things out". Still, Sythe eases back on the offer, saying if she doesn't want to that's alright. As soon as he seems to have resigned himself to the current situation, Maren replies she wants a drink. Though, when Sythe tells her there is one of the Legacy Estate's magic tables near to their location in the Beach Room, Maren surprises him by alluding to her interest in something more intimate- asking if there's a magic table in the room he's staying in. Despite her conflicting interests, Sythe remains receptive, again offering her the option of backing out even when they're alone in his room... Only to be surprised when Maren doubles down and starts asking questions about how he "compares" to a human. Gallery TBA Trivia * Sythe's name is spelled the way it is due to a spelling oversite that has been continued throughout the entire comic since his introduction. * He was the third character introduced that became as part of the main cast after Trace and Flora. * Sythe's offer to hook up with Maren could be seen as rather ironic. Sythe is originally stuck with Group B from Chapter 13 onwards in part due to Karen lying to members of his former tribe that he had had relations with a human and that she is his daughter. The wolves believe her despite Sythe attempts to heavily deny he had, or would, ever try anything with a human. References Category:Characters Category:Keidran Category:Male Keidran Category:Male Characters